On-line casinos are accessible via the Internet. These on-line casinos present a graphical representation of games, such as casino games, to a user on the screen of a computer in communication with the Internet. The user may place wagers, participate in the gaming, and win or lose money. Receipt of winnings, or payment of losses is typically handled through a credit account.
Due to a variety of factors, Internet-based electronic gaming system may have a number of undesirable aspects. For example, the Internet lacks the security necessary to ensure confidence that operation of an electronic gaming system will proceed without tampering. An operator of an Internet gaming system is prone to hacking, viruses and other shortcomings of conducting business over the Internet. Users of Internet-based systems often lack confidence that their financial transactions are secure and that their privacy will remain intact. Moreover, the use of the Internet does not provide location verification suitable to ensure that a user is within an approved gaming area. Furthermore, security of the wireless gaming device (e.g., a handheld such as the Blackberry™ handheld device) is not necessarily optimal as it is typically accomplished through soft checks. For example, a user may be merely asked to enter a valid user name and associated password.